


Snow Day

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia and “friends” have a fun time playing outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Russia decided that it was the perfect condition outside to have some fun with his Baltic states. Wrangling Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia did not take long, nor did the collection of essential outdoor play equipment; coal and carrots for snowmen, a wheelbarrow to help with fort-building, sleds, and vodka. While Latvia and Estonia pushed the wheelbarrow and carried the sleds through the thick snow, Russia ran ahead smiling brightly.

Atop a large hill he spun around to look at his forced friends, his face flush with excitement as his hair and scarf blew about in the wind. “It is the best day for sledding, the snow is perfect!”

While the men struggled to push the heavy wheelbarrow up the hill, Russia flopped down onto his back and rubbed out a snow angel while he savored the hot feel of the sun’s rays shining on his skin that was mixed with the cold sting of the wind. Once he felt his snow-flapping was sufficient he hopped to his feet and began to laugh because of his scarf his angel appeared to have the long ears of a rabbit.

By the time Latvia and Estonia had gotten up the hill and Lithuania was trailing behind after having been slowed by his work feeding the captive nation inside, Russia had already made a smiling face on his bunny-angel with rocks and was busy making a small pile of snowballs. Without waiting for the trio to catch their breath, he bounded behind a small snow drift and picked up a snowball to throw it at Latvia, breaking it on his shoulder.

Yelping in pain, Latvia looked down and saw a fairly large rock hidden deep down in the broken snowball. “Run! There’s rocks in these!” He cried, dashing a ways away and hiding behind the wheelbarrow. Hearing the warning the other two mad a mad dash away from the large Russian, who was now throwing snowball after snowball and laughing like an invigorated child.

“What are you doing?” Estonia hissed upon seeing Lithuania forming a snowball of his own.

“I’ll take an opportunity to hit him when I get it.” Hopping up and dodging two of the loaded projectiles, he let his own (entirely snow of course, he was no fool) snowball fly and quickly ducked back down behind his hiding place as another snow-rock-ball whizzed over his head.

Deciding that they may as well have fun if they were being forced to play with the intimidating man, the other two Baltic states began packing their own snowballs and peeking around the corners of their barricades to aim before they threw. Just barely dodging a rather large, clearly more rock than snowball Latvia stood and heaved his at Russia, nailing him right on the head.

Shaking and pulling the icy clods from his platinum strands, Russia just smiled and renewed his vigor, throwing snowballs even faster. When he managed to hit Estonia in the throat, which felled the man, Latvia yelped loudly from his hiding place, “Mr. Russia! Mr. Russia, don’t you want to sled? That would be fun, right?!”

Popping up from behind his hiding place, Russia agreed and made his way past the injured Estonian over to where the sleds lay and picked one up. “Slop laying around and get ready, it’s more fun if we all go down together!”

“Y-yes sir.” Estonia rasped, taking Lithuania’s outstretched hand and pulling himself up. Soon he found himself sitting between Russia and Latvia, all three of them packed tightly onto the longest sled and overlooking the long drop of the southern side of the hill. Gulping, he could feel the rise and fall of Russia’s large chest against him back and the shaking of the smaller nation in front of him.

“Push us!” Russia demanded, looking back at Lithuania. With much effort he managed to push the sled forward until it was tipping precariously over the dangerously steep edge, which caused a rather frightened yelp from Latvia, who was quickly losing his nerve. Peeking over his men’s heads, Russia grinned crazily and began rocking the sled, taking them closer and closer to falling.

“Don’t you think this hill is a little dangerous?!” Latvia cried out, staring at the hard dirt and sharp rocks that awaited them at the bottom. All at once large hands clamped onto his shoulders in a death-like grip and Russia gave the sled one more rock, sending them plummeting over the edge.

“That’s why you’re in front!” Could be heard over the high shriek that ripped its way from the smaller nation’s throats as they rocketed down the slick snow. It was over in almost an instant, but to Latvia it seemed to happen in slow motion. Russia’s laughter bubbling up like some toxic spring, the hard ground growing closer and closer, Estonia’s tense body pressed against his back, cold wind and snow stinging his eyes. The ground closer, closer, closer until they slammed into it with a loud “BAM” and suddenly he was upside down and he was so glad his coat was so think when he slid over the jagged dirt.

Russia sat on something soft, laughing until his cheeks turned pink and tears began to tickle the corners of his eyes. Finally catching his breath, he turned to look down at the country he had landed on. “That was very fun, da?” He asked Estonia, who was struggling to breath under his weight. When he finally stood he laughed again.

“It is good that you left your glasses inside. Now, bring the sled Eduard, I want to go again.” While Estonia and Latvia struggled to compose themselves and drag the sled back up the hill, Russia walked back up slowly, enjoying the glow of a good time. At the top he passed Lithuania, who was peeking over the edge, watching Latvia and Estonia. Cracking a smile, he walked behind the man and with one hard boot, kicked him over the edge and down the hill with a playful laugh.

A few minutes later, when all of the Baltics were accounted for at the top of the hill Russia instructed Latvia and Estonia to go down together since he wished to go with Lithuania. After pushing the unhappy couple’s sled down the hill, he stopped Lithuania from grabbing the second sled.

“I- I thought you wanted to go down, and we don’t want to wait for them right…?” Lithuania stammered, lightly setting the sled to the side.

Pointing at the ground near the drop off, Russia said, “Lay down.“ Knowing better than to question orders, Lithuania swallowed his confusion and did as he was told, lying down on his back.

“Other way.”

Letting out a worried sigh, he turned over onto his stomach. Flinching when Russia approached and grabbed his shoulders, a horrible realization began to dawn as he was spun around so his face pointed towards the drop. His fears validated when Russia plopped down on his back, he struggled with what he was more afraid of: Russia, or being ridden like a sled down some horrible death-hill. Pushing with his legs, Russia drove them over the edge with a friendly “Stay still.”

Thankful that the outside of his winter coat was so slick, he shielded his face with his hands as he was ridden down the hill by Russia, who laughed like an innocent child the entire way.

Some hours later the group re-entered the house, all exhausted and worse-for-wear with the exception of Russia, who excitedly condensed the day’s activities to no one of the three in particular. “We should do this more often.” He finished, grabbing all three of the battered men in a strong bear hug and almost squeezing the life out of them. When he sauntered away to his room, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia shared a relieved look amongst each other.

“I hope we NEVER do that again.” Latvia said, “I don’t think I’d live through another rock fight.”

“At least you weren’t made into a snowman.” Estonia said, still pulling chunks of ice and snow off of himself.

“Well, at least he didn’t make you lick a frozen pole. I guess I can be thankful he melted the ice with the vodka rather than ripping me off, I suppose.” When Lithuania finished speaking, the trio stood in an aura of gloom, recounting the day’s horrors silently, convinced the fear had shaved years from their lives.


End file.
